Empty Hearts
by GoldenRaptor
Summary: After Latios gave his life to save his only home, his sister Latias was left with a hollow feeling in the depths of her heart. However, an unexpected visitor assists her in finding something to fill the emptiness.


Soo… I'm trying to get some of my unfinished oneshots done. :P This is Mewtwo X Latias. And its angst… I'm sorry for bombarding you with depression oneshots… but… its what I do best. ^^; (destroyed). Its not completely depressing though... its actually pretty fluffy... which I love and hate at the same time... Please read and review to tell me what you thought personally. XD (shot)

Disclaimer: I don't own the Pokemon characters, or the franchise, or any of the fame and glory that comes with inventing the series. (killed)

* * *

This should have never happened to him.

He was the great one – possessing both strength and control. Endurance and determination where things he held, but she lacked. He was the older and more healthy of the two, so why was she the one who survived?

"I still don't understand." She whispered, bowing her head to the shining new soul dew. Inside she could see blue mist dancing about, and light passing through the glistening outside causing the water around it to twinkle in a rainbow of dazzling colors. Tears began to well in Latias's eyes as she looked upon the beautiful gem – for inside her only brother's spirits rested for the eternal sleep. He sacrificed himself so that she could live, but the sheer thought of his selfless deed made her ill. It made her want to scream, to cry, to smash the soul dew and free his soul. Anything to bring him back to her.

"I know you want me to be happy, but how can I if I don't have you anymore? What's there to be happy about?" She asked herself. Her brown eyes closed and she extended a claw, carefully reaching for the gem. She dipped it into the water, touching it. With a swift movement, the dragon removed the gem from the fountain, clutching it within her claws. She craned her long neck to get a better look at it, staring into the gem. Latias could feel Latios's aura surging through her body as she held the soul dew, and let out a soft, mournful croon. She was too engaged with her ritual to even notice the low gurgling of the water slowing, nor the psychic intruder who had invaded her garden home.

"Put it back, Latias." The calm, telepathic voice ordered. Latias jumped, her feathers standing out in fright and the soul dew nearly slipping from her paws. Her head snapped around and her eyes fell on a tall, bipedal form.

"Mewtwo." Latias gasped aloud. Mewtwo's violet eyes bore into her brown ones, and she hastily placed the dew back where it belonged. Water began to flow strong again as Latios's life force powered the water to run. Latias's brow furrowed as she turned towards the large, humanoid cat Pokemon.

"I wasn't going to break it, honest." She announced, her paws coming together nervously. Her wings folded to rest as she settled before Mewtwo, her eyes pleading.

"Please don't tell Arceus." She begged, causing Mewtwo to frown further.

"Don't beg, I don't take pity on those who beg." Latias brow uncurled and she sat up strait.

"Then, I request, that you don't tell Arceus." She murmured causing Mewtwo to give a small nod.

"Very well." He said glancing towards the soul dew.

"You know, you could have caused a catastrophe, removing the soul dew from its place. Haven't you already learned that the hard way?" He asked swishing his thick, purple tail back and fourth. Latias sighed and hung her head in shame.

"I know... I couldn't help it."

"It's a good thing Arceus requested that I check in on you, he had no idea what you had been doing out here alone. Maybe it'd be best if you found a home away from the soul dew." Latias's eyes grew wide.

"No! I want to be near Latios!" She exclaimed. Mewtwo glared her way, and she glared back.

"You need to stop being dependent on your brother. Now that he's gone, you have to try to be independent." Mewtwo muttered. Rolling his eyes slightly as he did. Latias eyes narrowed.

"Do you even know what it feels like? To loose the only important thing in your life?" Mewtwo raised an eyebrow.

"So you considered Latios the _only _important thing in your life? More important then your friends?" He questioned, purple tail waving slightly in annoyance. Latias opened her mouth to speak, but closed it. The look of rage slowly faded away from her pale face. Latias looked away.

"Latios was my _best_ friend. No one else matters now that he's gone." She said picking up her crimson wings and floating towards the fountain. Her eyes gazed in the pool at the gem.

"I used to try harder and harder everyday to be stronger… faster… better. All just to make him proud. Everything I did was for us, for him, not me… its like there's no reason to try anymore." She sighed placing her claws on the smooth stones that made up the fountain.

"There's nothing to live for." Mewtwo's violet eyes glanced from the young eon to the sky. He was never a "people person" nor did he have an experience in the field of comfort. His bluntness was also a rather dominant feature, and though he knew it was inappropriate, he could not stop the words from forming.

"Shut up Latias." He murmured suddenly, eyes still gazing upon the azure sky above. He found himself suddenly regretting saying what came to his mind. Latias' eyes went wide with surprise and she gazed upon the form before her. Mewtwo could no longer control his words, and the continued to pour into the eons ears.

"Do you realize how incredibly needy and pathetic this makes you seem? Do you have such little independence that you cannot go on without him? Make new friends, and try new things without him? If everyone suddenly became weak and gave up every time someone close to them died, what the hell would happen to the world? Intelligent life as we know it would go extinct, and that's a fact." Mewtwo concluded, and he relaxed slightly finally getting everything off of his mind. He looked towards Latias who appeared as if she would break down in tears. Mewtwo blinked, unsure of what to do or say. His heart raced as he saw Latias's brown eyes cloud with tears. He reached out a comforting paw in a desperate attempt to calm the eon.

"Latias, don't." Mewtwo began, but it was much to late. Latias put her claw to her eye and wiped away a tear. Mewtwo cringed, for now he was in an even more desperate situation.

"Latias, I'm sorry… stop crying."

"No, no." Latias muttered, her voice breaking slightly as she wiped her eyes and sat up straight.

"Its not your fault. What you say… you're right… I am being a cry baby… aren't I?" She said with a gentle laugh, desperately trying to break through the sorrow. The eon let out a soft sigh and let her wings fold out, allowing her to float towards the fountain where her brother's spirit resided.

"Its just…. Its so hard." She whispered gazing into the clear water. Mewtwo floated towards the fountain as well, planting his feet on the soft grass beside Latias. The eon did not look up, and continued to gaze into the gems colorful center.

"Latias…" Mewtwo began. He knew that he needed to say something else to try and lift the eons spirits, but a gentler approach was needed at the moment. The psychic though hard, scanning his expansive memory for even the tiniest trinket of wisdom to help enlighten the young eon, but only one thing could come to his mind. He went with it.

"Someone once told me that… life is wonderful. There's no reason to throw your life away, simply because Latios is missing from it. You have to… search, and find something to fill that empty spot." He said still looking at the back of Latias head. The eon sat up, her head turned to lock eyes with Mewtwo's.

"Life is wonderful…" She repeated staring into Mewtwo's wise, violet eyes. She looked to the sky above and sighed.

"Everyone says that Mewtwo… but why? Why is it so wonderful?" She whispered. The eon did not see the larger creature flinch as the question hit him head on. Mewtwo felt a sudden emptiness in his on soul as he searched for an answer to his own previously asked question.

"I don't know." He whispered, his telepathic voice breaking. Latias looked up in surprise.

"I've been asking myself this for a long time…" He muttered as the voice of a little girl echoed in his mind. Mewtwo sighed deeply, in slight frustration causing Latias to stare. His eyes flicked her way making her flinch slightly.

"Latias, someone.. a human… I believe it was… told me that life was wonderful many years ago…and the only memory I have of this person is a fading voice." The bipedal cat began, Latias listened attentively – shocked to see Mewtwo showing any sign of emotional distress. The psychic continued in a low, steady voice.

"She… this person… never told me why, so I've been searching my entire life, but the answer still is not completely clear… its frustrating." He said sitting on the lush grass. He closed his eyes, as if to be meditating. Latias' gaze never wavered, and sympathy slowly began to flood her body.

"Mewtwo," She whispered gently, but Mewtwo did not look up to her. Latias' brow furrowed in concern, and for the first time since her brother's death, Latias found herself worrying about someone other then Latios. Latias drew nearer, folding her wings back and landing gently in the grass. She stared into Mewtwo's concentrated eyes, and a warm feeling began to wash over her. The young dragon could nearly feel Latios' gentle guidance pulling her in the right direction – and then she knew what she needed to do. With a swift movement, Latias licked Mewtwo's cheek in a tender, comforting gesture. The purple clone's head snapped around and his eyes locked with the eon's gentle brown ones.

"Do you want to know what I think?" Latias began. Mewtwo's mouth was slightly agate, and his body stood as unmoving as Latias continued.

"I've thought about it, Mewtwo, and honestly, I think what makes life wonderful is… really up to us to decide. Just as you said, it's up to you to fill that empty spot… and maybe it'll be awhile until I… we, find something, but, I'm sure it's out there… somewhere." Latias muttered, her voice catching the wind and fading into the day. Mewtwo continued to stare in silence, unsure of what to say.

"I know its not very deep, or uplifted, or anything, but... I just wanted to help raise both of our spirits." Latias muttered, looking away. Mewtwo slowly began to regain his senses.

"No, that was… it was very good Latias." He began, unsure of what else to say. Latias looked his way.

"Do you think so?" She question. Mewtwo responded with a gentle nod, and Latias frown slowly began to melt into a smile.

"Thanks Mewtwo." She mumbled, her voice becoming slightly more upbeat. Mewtwo nodded, slowly getting up to stand. His violet eyes looked from the ground back to the eon in uncertainty.

"Latias?" He muttered quietly, almost a bit shyly. His tone caught the eon off guard yet again.

Yes?" She responded curiously. Mewtwo's eyes slowly looked up to meet the eons.

"Considering you've always had a "whole" heart, so to speak… I was just wondering if you could tell me…"

"How it feels to have a full heart? Is that what you want to know?" Latias asked completing the other psychics sentence. Latias smiled warmly and positioned herself by the bipedal cat's side.

"Well… the feeling is very soft and warm… and it comes from your very center. Here," Latias said pressing her claws against Mewtwo's chest. Mewtwo's face turned deep crimson as Latias looked up at him and smiled.

"And it's a satisfying feeling. As if you've been searching for something you need, and you find it. Its like that."

"Oh." Mewtwo said simply.

"I see… It makes me curious… wondering how and where you find that last missing piece… do you think we have much longer to search?" Latias shook her head and smiled softly.

"No, I don't think so." She said with a giggle.

"In fact, I think I'm already working on filling that empty spot." She said placing a claw tenderly on the physic's shoulder. The cat – after understanding, blushed slightly looking down upon the crimson dragon. Mewtwo felt a tender, growing warmth in his core – right where Latias had placed her claw, and an almost non existent smile played on his lips.

"I think I am as well." He said placing his paw affectionately on Latias' head. Though this gesture was completely out of character, Latias was much to busy enjoying it to care.

* * *

I really like this paring... though I found the oneshot a little melodramatic and over-fluffy... Though some of you might like it like that? Tell me what you think please! :D


End file.
